Inner Thoughts and Conquering Fear
by Annarchy21
Summary: Laxus is trying to figure out how to ask the girl of his dreams out on a date when Natsu and Gray provide him an unexpected oportunity to not only ask out the girl hes pining after, but also for her to show off how strong shes gotten while kicking his ass.


To Laxus, fighting monsters and defeating enemies was easy. Getting laid or taking heat from higher ups? Also easy. What wasn't easy? Asking a girl he had been pining for since he laid eyes on her out on a date.

Anyone who knew anything about Laxus would probably look at her and say that there was no way he would ever be interested in her. She was the literal opposite of what he usually went for. Long, blonde hair with amber eyes that can shock you to your core; shy and sweet when you first meet her, but she isn't afraid to explode in your face, and she is unapologetically herself. She believes in hope and second chances. She's the kind of woman you build an empire with, not a woman to be conquered. She is by no means perfect, and she'll be the first to tell you that. But to him, she was perfect.

He had decided to spend more time with her over the past year since the whole Alvarez incident (what many had taken to calling the Great Fairy War); trying to get to know her better. She had been a little hesitant at first, but they quickly fell into a close friendship that he would argue rivaled his relationship with the Thunder Legion. He never felt excluded when she was around. Suddenly any form of awkwardness or insecurity went away. Mostly because he would be too busy teasing her about various subjects, trying his damnest to make her blush furiously since he thought it was possibly the most attractive thing ever.

What surprised him the most was that he could be attracted to her mentally. Sure, she had a rocking body that most men would give their left but just to catch a peek of, but her mind was a complex maze. A puzzle that, once put together, would create the most dazzling of pictures he had ever seen. She challenged him. She excited him. She was, quite possibly, the smartest person he had ever known. She saw through to what mattered, no matter how hidden. She knew how to open up her mind and look at the big picture. She knew how to feel her emotions without letting them control her. She took his breath away.

He would, of course, never say this out loud. Most people, including himself at one point, thought of him as her exact opposite; the only thing they had in common being their blonde hair. He wasn't the smartest. Sure, he could be considered a genius at battle tactics, and he was powerful enough and strong enough to take down most wizards he came across. But when it came to pure and simple knowledge and ability to think critically, he was only on about Gajeel's level. Better than average, but most certainly no where near the top. Socially? Let's not even talk about that. The only thing he could say about his social skills was that he had about the same charm as a pissed off honey badger. No fucks to give, and no one stuck around for long with very few exceptions.

"What did you say you dirty stripper?!"

Natsu's screaming brought Laxus out of his musings as he gazed down to the first floor of the Guild. Of course, Gray responded with some equally idiotic nonsense and one of their daily brawls ensued. He was just about to zap them and say something to piss them off further when the worst possible thing could have happened. And there was nothing he could do but watch the scene play out in slow motion.

Gray sent Natsu flying to one table that a certain Celestial Mage sat at, chatting happily with Levy about some new books they had read. Just as Lucy was reaching for her strawberry shake, Natsu slammed into the table, sending her shake flying. The shake spilled on poor Mira, who had still been serving during the brawl. As soon as Lucy saw her shake gone and all over Mira, the entire guild went still and quiet except for Natsu, who hadn't realized what he had done just yet. He got up to start yelling once more, but felt a dark aura off of someone to his right.

He turned only to see Lucy, and as soon as he did, you could see the fear evident on his face.

Lucy, as he could see even from up here, was pissed. Messing with Lucy's strawberry shake was as bad as messing with Ezra's cake, if not worse because of the nature of her anger.

Lucy slowly stood, the dark aura remaining around her, and slowly approached Natsu and Gray. She slowly growled out, "Were you two arguing again?" The sound of her growl sent shivers of fear up and down Laxus's spine. The two boys in question hugged each other and stuttered out apologies and promises to buy her shakes for a month each. She quickly ignored their mumbles and approached still, and as she got closer she said, "How many times have I told you two to STOP ARGUING?!" And with the last two words she yelled she kicked both boys at the same time and sent them flying to the other side of the Guild. Just as quickly I was down next to her and picking her up to throw her over my shoulder.

"C'mon Blondie. You need to cool off or you're gonna murder them." And with the entire Guild staring at us with their jaws on the ground, I quickly carried her out of the Guild and towards the woods so she could let off some steam.

(About 30 minutes later)

Finally reaching the clearing at the base of the mountain where he had taken Lucy to train many times, at her own request, he dropped her to the ground where she landed nimbly on her feet and bounced back a bit. She still held a look of irritation, probably mostly at the fact that she had been carried like a sack of potatoes the whole way here.

"You know I have legs right?" She asked him impatiently.

"Oh yeah, Blondie. I've definitely noticed."

"Stop being a perv. You said you wanted to help me cool off? Fine then. Star Dress: Taurus Form!" She took a battle stance, and attacked.

He literally felt the crack of her whip right next to his face as she screamed "Earth Wave!" And he sensed the entire earth move at her command. He managed to take Lightning form and flash behind her just in time to witness the girl he was battling level the mountain he had just been standing in front of.

Naturally, he took a moment to gawk.

Lucy, on the other hand, was still taking her anger at the two boys in team out on poor Laxus. She turned on her right foot almost like she was still in ballet and maneuvered so that her whip wrapped itself around Laxus's neck, at which point she used her strength she gained from her Taurus form to pull with everything she had and send him flying across the clearing into a nearby grove of trees where he knocked down several.

Finally having worked off some of her frustration she dropped her star Dress and began to make her way to the grove she had tossed Laxus to. As she got closer she saw him laid up against some busted trees. He was, to her full surprise, knocked unconscious.

She ran up and began fussing over him as he began to come to. He felt like he had been run over by a few trains. Or, more accurately, a few trees.

As his senses began to come back to him he slowly realized they weren't the only ones in the clearing. For some strange reason, a mountain being made into a hill drew attention. Who would have thought.

The entire Guild was there.

The entire Guild was staring at them with jaws on the ground.

Laxus managed a cocky smirk, because he had trained her, and damn could she kick ass. He looked up at her fussing over him and couldn't help the soft smile that stole its way across his mouth.

He decided it was now or never. If she could kick his ass, he could ask her on a date. And the best part? She had no idea the Guild was there. Now, everyone would know she was his and if that meant him being a little embarrassed at first, then so fucking be it.

"Damn, Blondie. You never fail to impress me."

"I am so sorry Laxus! I didn't mean to knock you out, I was just frustrated!"

I deadpanned, "You level a mountain and your biggest concern is the fact that I got knocked out. You're a damn conundrum is what you are." Seeing the worried look in her eyes pulled at my guts, but I smirked despite how much I just wanted to pull her in and reassure her, "But luckily for you I have a way for you to make it up to me."

"How? Whatever you want." She looked at me with determination and holy fuck did I just love that look on her face.

"Go on a date with me." I said, looking up at her with sincerity. I saw her face turn to surprise for a moment before a small, genuine smile occupied her lips.

"Laxus... you could just ask me. I would have said yes even if I hadn't hurt you." She leaned forward and gave me a kiss. I know it was meant to be quick and chaste, but I couldn't help myself. I'd always been a greedy bastard like that.

I reached my hand behind her head to run my fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. She leaned into my chest and followed. After a long moment we pulled apart and I put my forehead on hers, breathing in her strawberry and vanilla wafer scent, "Six o'clock, tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your apartment. Dress for comfort, we aren't going anywhere fancy." I felt her nod her head and I pulled her to my chest and decided to finally acknowledge the Guild.

"You brats can come out. I know your hiding there."

They all came out. Various shades of shock and awe scrawled across their faces. Erza, Gray, and Natsu all stepped forward with Gajeel and Mira following them.

Erza was the first to speak, "I assume you know what we all have to say?"

Laxus nodded his head. He understood who he held in his arms. The Light of Fairy Tail, as she was known. If he messed up, not only would he be in a world of emotional turmoil, he would probably be beat to within an inch of his life and every single member would make sure to get a lick in.

"Well, since it seems you understand... FIGHT ME, LAXUS!" You can guess who said that.

"Take care of her. She may be a badass now, but she's still my little sister." That was Gray.

"Better not fuck this up, Sparky. I'll be waiting Gihi."

"Blonde hair, blue eye babies! Or blonde hair, brown eyed babies! Oh, and by the way, Laxus..." Mira paused in her matchmaker heaven to give him a sickly sweet smile with her demon aura around her, sending a sharp knife of fear down into his very core, "mess this up and I'll make sure you never have babies." And suddenly she was back to her usual sweet self.

Finally he heard his Gramps approaching, having obviously missed everything up to this point, "LAXUS! Why did you have to go and destroy a mountain?!" He could just see his Gramps picturing all the paperwork this was gonna generate.

"Actually, master, that was me..." Lucy spoke up.

Masters jaw hit the floor because he realized two things at the same time: sweet, kind, gentle little Lucy of Fairy Tail, just said that she brought down a mountain (his biggest fear had seemed to be realized as he figured her team and his grandson had rubbed off on her instead of the other way around); and that that same Lucy was perched on his grandsons lap, and he was holding her against him with his arm around her waist.

"So... am I finally gonna have some great grand babies soon?" He asked with a big grin and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Gramps..." Laxus growled in warning.

"Master, please don't joke like that. Laxus. Knock on that tree I put you through that your laying on."

Everybody let out some laughter at that and finally started making their way back to the Guild to leave the two new lovebirds in relative peace.

Once they were finally alone Laxus looked at Lucy and just stared. He had been doing this for a couple months, and at first Lucy had wondered why he did it, but after a while she finally got used to it. She would never tell him, but she had been wondering how long it was going to take him to finally ask her out.

She smiled and kissed him, letting their lips linger together before she finally got up and helped him to his feet also. Laughing, she said, "So since my favor back to you isn't going to be the date, let me take you out for lunch. I'm hungry anyways after that."

He smiled. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do.

They walked back towards Magnolia, chatting happily and occasionally teasing each other. And neither of them knew what the future would bring, only that they wanted to other there through it all.

The End

 **Hey guys! I thought of this little one shot on how maybe the two had finally come together and voila! I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot of mine and continue to read the more I get into writing! Oh, and before I forget, I really do want to thank all my readers. Y'all are amazing! Please review and give your opinions! Good morning, good afternoon, and goodnight!**


End file.
